


These Chords Are Old But We Shake Hands

by ambie720



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been tense since Finn said no to going to Cali with him. Puck has been quiet and distant, sitting farther away and not making eye contact. It concerns him, but he never gets the chance to ask Puck about it. Somehow, he always finds a way to distract Finn from talking about L.A, and by the time he remembers, all he sees is the back of Puck’s head, striding away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Chords Are Old But We Shake Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever actually writing Pinn fic, But I've been RPing it for a long time with the best Finn I've ever known. Blame her, because this Finn? I pretty much stole him from her. :) Happy Pinn Week everyone!

  
Senior Year. Finn can’t believe everything is coming to a close. They barely have more then a month left before everyone will be split up and gone. Glee will be over. He’ll have to move to New York, and He’ll be marrying Rachel. Things are good, if not fast. But he’s going to miss Ohio. The closer they get to leaving, the more nervous he gets. Moving is really really stressful. He’s still not sure what to do when he gets there. The actor thing is something he wants to do, but the thought of being in New York gets more terrifying everyday. 

  
And that’s not the only issue either. He’s really worried about keeping in contact with his friends. They are all spreading out across the states, and it’s going to be difficult. Especially Puck. The boy was moving so far away. He still couldn’t believe that Puck wanted him to come all the way to L.A. with him. Sure, they were best friends, but the fact that Puck trusted him like that?  
Encouraged him and said that he was smart… no one ever really does that and seems to mean it. He felt the sincerity in Puck’s voice.  It wasn’t like Rachel’s sweet slightly conceited tone, or Mr Schue’s careful tugging and nudging. It was soft, fond… it had a weight behind it that Finn didn’t understand. But he was grateful for the words, and because of Puck he actually thinks he’ll make it. The dream is big like him, Right?

  
Things have been tense since Finn said no to going to Cali with him. Puck has been quiet and distant, sitting farther away and not making eye contact. It concerns him, but he never gets the chance to ask Puck about it. Somehow, he always finds a way to distract Finn from talking about L.A, and by the time he remembers, all he sees is the back of Puck’s head, striding away from him. Surely Puck was still excited about getting out of here, so why wouldn’t he mention it anymore? Come to think of it, no one outside of Finn even seems to care about how much Puck is curling in on himself.  He mentions it to Rachel and she just shrugs, looking over her NYADA booklet for the 5th time that night.

  
“Noah has always been a very quiet guy, Finn. I’m sure he’s just trying to figure out what he’s going to do when he graduates. Pool cleaning obviously isn’t the best path, and I don’t know how he’ll survive without getting further education.”

  
It’s weird how no one can see how cool the idea is. Finn can see Puck doing it, walking around in nothing but ripped jeans, sunglasses over his eyes; cleaning pools until he’s sweaty and dirty every day. Puck is actually really good at it… Finn’s watched him work with his hands.  L.A. will be lucky to have him, and the women will probably never stop touching him… They money he’d make just from ‘tips’ alone? Puck would kill it! The problem is when Puck goes really quiet, he’s usually beating himself up over something. He knows the guy; Normally Puck never shuts up!

  
Finn makes up his mind after glee that day, when his friend yet again left quickly. He’s going to talk to Puck about this, and there is no way he’ll get distracted this time. But first he has plans to work out with Sam. He’ll bring it up to him… Puck is good friends with Sam as well. Maybe He can convince Puck to ask Sam to go with instead.

  
The weight room is empty except for Sam and him. They’ve been working out steadily for about an hour, joking around and talking about the game on TV last night. Things are relaxed and stuff, so he feels like it isn’t wrong to bring up Puck. 

  
“So… Have you talked to Puck at all lately? He’s been really quiet.” Finn glances over at Sam as he pauses in the middle of his rep. The blond nods, continuing his the rep until the bar is back in the holder with a clang. 

  
“Don’t think he’s been really quiet, Dude. Just got a lot on his plate. We all do. He’s been trying to get stuff together to move so he can go right after Graduation. I‘m pretty sure he‘s looking into apartments there already.”

  
Finn frowns and glances at Sam again, reaching for his towel. Puck hasn’t mentioned anything about that yet. He had no idea Puck was already packing. He knew that Puck needed an answer from him quickly, but … wow. It makes sense now that he thinks about it, but still the tone of Sam’s voice has him questioning if that was everything.

  
“Oh. Well, because he hasn’t really been talking about L.A or Cali or anything with me anymore. So I was just curious to see if he… like… changed his mind.”

  
Sam looks uncomfortable, clearing his throat and heading over to the next machine. His mouth opens and closes, like he’s hesitating to say anything.

  
“Well… you did say no to moving with him. Maybe he just… doesn’t want to make you think he’s convincing you to go or something.”

  
That makes even less sense. Puck would be bragging. He’d be smirking and making fun of Finn for being stuck in New York with Rachel, and being a married old fogy. Finn shakes his head. 

  
“Nah, that’s… not Puck. Besides, he’s usually talking to me about how hot the girls are out there, and how awesome it’s gonna be. But he just stopped. Is he mad at me?” 

  
 Finn feels a bit like a girl asking questions like this. Why should he care if Puck wasn’t talking to him about it anymore?  More then that, why is he so curious all of a sudden? Usually he doesn’t  care about little things like this… But it’s not little anymore. This is… all he has left. Puck is moving soon, and so is he. Sam stares at him for a moment before sighing. 

  
“You… really are clueless aren’t you?” He says, voice slightly amused… maybe frustrated. Finn doesn’t get it.

“Clueless? Sam- what? If he’s mad at me-”

  
“He’s in _love_ with you, dude.”

  
The words hit Finn right in the chest, and he swallows hard. In love with him? But- No. It’s Puck! Puck is straight. He likes girls, he loves them. God, he even slept with Quinn and all those ladies he cleaned the pools for. Finn looks at Sam, surprised and in disbelief; shaking his head in confusion. Sam just sighs and shrugs. 

  
“How do you know that? How could you possibly know- Puck is straight.”

  
Sam shrugs again. “Everyone knows, Finn. Why do you think Rachel got so clingy after you told her? It’s obvious. We’ve just all… kept quiet about it. But that time is over, dude. High School is ending, and you needed to know. And I think you know why.” He pauses, getting up and clapping Finn on the shoulder. 

  
“Think about it. Puck didn’t ask you to move to L.A. for the pool cleaning. He knows you’re bigger then that. He just wanted you to _come_.”

  
Finn stares at him, and yeah. Fuck, that makes sense. All of those little tiny things, the way Puck looked at him, the avoiding and how excited he was to hear Finn agree to come with him and clean that pool. The words he said about Rachel, and him always doing things for her, not for himself. His voice when he told Finn he owed him that dream- to make it. Oh God. 

  
And then… then Finn said no. Said Puck didn’t need him, that he’d be fine. But- He needs to know. Finn needs to hear Puck say it, and work out what that means. Why his heart was beating so fast, and his hands were shaking. He wasn’t surprised. Hell, he wasn’t even remotely against that idea.

  
Sam is already pulling Finn up and grinning, squeezing his shoulder before the words ‘I have to go’ are out of his mouth.  Finn nods at Sam and says thank you, eyes conveying much more than that. He texts Puck and tells him that he’ll be over, not waiting for a reply before speeding off.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Puck has been avoiding Finn. Honestly, he didn’t even think the boy would notice with how much he’s been wrapped up in Berry. But it seems he has, and now all the larger boy wants is to talk about L.A… like he wants to rub it in that he refused to go. Even when he asked he knew it’d be a long shot; But he did it anyway because he just figured maybe, just maybe Finn would say yes. Rachel could tag along, he stressed that. God, and now that Finn has said no, because of Rachel and what Rachel wants… Puck isn’t sure what he’s going to do. He’ll still go, of course he will, because he’s got nothing else to do. Getting out of Ohio has been his dream for years; now that it’s so close to happening, he’s scared. And doing it alone… even worse. Being rejected was a huge blow to his ego, but he expected it. No one ever chose him in the long run. So he decided to keep it quiet, grit his teeth and told Finn to follow his dreams, whatever they may be.

  
Except now, Finn won’t let him alone. Puck needs a while to get over the disappointment, needs time to just- get over Finn not being there. He can’t let Finn see what he’s thinking. Honestly, he’s not sure when these… feelings even started. There wasn’t a specific event that triggered it, it’s just something that has always seems to be ingrained in him. Puck liked girls… liked their bodies and curves, and hell he loved looking at them. But for some reason the same shivery feeling of arousal he got when a girl leaned over to show him her cleavage ended up being there when Finn had a huge smile on his face. Those damn dimples… or that stupid half grin he quirks when something amuses him. Ok, so he has this thing for Finn’s mouth, and Finn’s hands.. Fucking Finn in general and he’s not even ashamed. But--

  
 What would Finn think if he knew how Puck felt? Everything that he felt? He’d get all weird and polite or whatever… but the friendship they have now would end, and he’d be without the boy even just for that. Puck won’t let that happen. He needs Finn to be at least his friend. The big lug balances him out, and he’s always thought Puck was smart. Worth something more. After everything with Quinn, he can’t lose it again. Their friendship is stronger now, less like teenagers and more like men. He can count on Finn to have his back, and… they talk now. 

  
He stares down at his phone warily, hearing the knock at the door not 5 minutes later. What is he supposed to do? It’s getting harder and harder to hide his feelings from Finn, especially since they’ve broken whatever nameless barrier they had for touching. Finn is always touching. Claps on the back, poking, tossing his arm over his shoulder during glee. Puck feels everything for hours afterwards. The knock sounds again, snapping him out of the thoughts. He rubs a hand over his face and moves to answer the door.

  
Finn is the same as always, slightly awkward but still hot as fucking fire.  Puck squeezes the door handle and morphs his face into a smirk. 

  
“Dude. The hell? I thought you had plans with Evans today, man…what’s up?” He says.

  
Puck watches Finn, lets him push past to go into the house. Something seems- off. He clears his throat when Finn says nothing, just sort of rubs at his neck and sits awkwardly.

  
“I just wanted to see you. You’ve been… acting weird lately. Since we talked about L.A.” 

  
Finn’s voice is soft and nervous, like he’s afraid of something… afraid of making him angry maybe? Puck  tilts his head and turns around, shutting the door and moving across the room to sit across from Finn. A lot of things are running through his head, excuses being filed through and discarded. There was no excuse he could really give.

  
“Just been busy, Finn. You have been too. Berry’s been grabbing you for days to practice for Nationals and stuff. Didn’t feel like bugging you.”

  
Finn nods, looking down and playing with his fingers. Puck is really fucking confused. He just looks at Finn for a couple moments before standing, needing to do something- anything to stop how awkward it was.  He turns towards the kitchen and calls out over his shoulder.

  
“So… do you want something to drink? I think we have so-” Finn’s voice interrupts him, making him jump slightly at the sudden words. 

  
“Is it true?? I… Puck. I need to know… the reason why you asked me to move with you. The real reason.”

  
Puck doesn’t know what to do, so he just stands there, hands balling up at the reminder. Finn has no idea… he couldn’t. But he’s scared now,  because Finn’s voice is shaking, and - and he’s standing up to move closer.  He steels himself, turning around to look up at Finn as he comes to stand in front of him.

  
“I already told you dude. You’re my best friend. I want you around.” Something seems different, the way Finn is looking at him, shaking his head, moving even closer. His head has to tilt up even more to keep eye contact, and he’s starting to lose his train of thought.

  
“I know. I know… I figured it out. I just need to hear you say it.” 

  
Finn’s voice is quiet; his eyes are trailing over Puck’s face, staring at him in a way he’s not familiar with… something stronger. Puck swallows and looks away, not able to handle it. How?  Finn couldn’t really know.. He’s never shown the boy anything, never came close to him like this. And what difference does it make? It doesn’t change them or what happens after graduation. He can’t fight it anymore, can’t hold it in any longer. With a frown he steps back, crossing his arms in front of him; protecting himself.

  
“Why? What’s the point? It doesn’t change anything. You’re still going with Berry to New York. You’re gonna be an actor. Please… just let it go, Dude.”

  
Puck never begs, but he is now, shaking his head and trying to reign in the pain in his chest. This is a lost cause; Rachel Berry is his friend’s future everything. He’s seen it and watched it for the past three years. He’s been hurt and jealous and excluded. Finn frowns, and moves in closer again, hesitantly reaching out to grab his shoulder.

  
“Because it does change shit, Puck. It changes a hell of a lot.” Finn laughs and shakes his head. “You’re so stubborn dude, and you know what?  You’re stupid too. Really fucking dumb sometimes.”

  
With a scoff, Puck jerks his gaze back and glares. Finn is staring at him, hand moving from his shoulder across the breadth of it. His thumb rubs over Puck’s pulse point and a flash of hope runs through him, mixing with the desire that he usually feels. Because this is- different. New and fresh, and Finn is just silent, smiling that stupid little half grin and he can’t control himself any longer. He reaches up to yank Finn down; looking at him until their mouths fuse together. And then he freezes… praying, hoping that Finn really did figure it out.

  
Of course Finn always understands, his lips quirking along Puck’s and breaking the kiss with a soft chuckle. Puck almost questions it, but Finn’s mouth is catching his own again, mouth parting and teasing his to open as well. It’s not fireworks; in fact it’s awkward and he can’t figure out what to do with his hands… and kissing someone taller then him is really strange. But it’s Finn and it’s perfect and it’s just…. Them.

  
They kiss for several more seconds before Puck pulls back, panting just slightly and studying Finn for a moment. Then he smirks, licking Finn’s taste off his lips and nods. He doesn’t need to say it. Finn wouldn’t make him. The words don’t come to him easily; he never knows just how to put things. But They are on the same page. And when Puck points at Finn and sings _“I’m saving all my love for you…_ ”  He knows that the high five is Finn’s way of saying ‘ I love you too.’

  
  



End file.
